L'opéra maudit
by Manou Nyu
Summary: La nuit, il s'invite dans la danse. Trop de couleurs, si peu de peine, si monotone, le roi doit tuer cette reine. Putrescence divine, son sable est charbon, étouffant, il virevolte dans l'air de la ville, on l'appelle le cyanure des nuits. D'un noir d'encre, sa toge et ses yeux vides comme deux abîmes de peine, le croque-mitaine est le prince des rêves brisés. OS sur Pitch.


**Je reviens encore avec un (très très court) OS, je ne suis toujours pas certaine de continuer mes recueils de drabbles en cours, faut encore que je me creuse la tête. Pour ce qui est du recueil sur Regulus, en revanche je pense que celui-ci va être arrêté sur le dernier chapitre publié y a quelques mois. Sauf si j'ai un coup de téléphone de David Tennant qui me dit "Mais non Manou, continue ton recueil et je t'emmène sur Raxacoricofallapatorius" (je l'ai appris par coeur, la classe). **

**Disclaimer** : Pitch et les Cinq Légendes ne m'appartiennent pas, et surtout pas le Sab qui est vaguement évoqué.

**Rating** : K, éventuellement K+ parce que c'est pas marrant du tout. Si vous avez un raton-laveur, faites-lui un câlin après et ça ira mieux.

* * *

**L'opéra maudit**

L'ocre du ciel fait ses adieux aux nuages. Dans les hauteurs, les corbeaux chantonnent la mort du jour, lançant leurs symphonies du désastre vers l'horizon. La nuit n'est pas encore noire. Elle attend son messager, celui qui porte les lettres du désespoir, repu des haines nées à l'aube, celui qui distille chaque nuit les peurs des petits êtres dans ses grandes fioles. Lorsqu'il apparaît, les corneilles se taisent. La nuit est enfin noire. L'opéra peut commencer. Il lève deux bras grêles, chef d'orchestre horrifique, et commence sa tâche. Chaque nuit, ses sombres artifices se déploient, lui, le grand maître des frayeurs nocturnes, il s'immisce dans les cœurs tendres qu'il mord avec délectation et regarde son venin gangréner les songes.

La lumière devient ténèbres, le rêve devient cauchemar. Son visage squelettique se promène avec indolence dans des contrées de lumière. Sur ses pas, de l'herbe brûlée. Sous la couverture, un enfant hurle, son rêve empoisonné.

Trop de couleurs, si peu de peine, si monotone, le roi doit tuer cette reine. Putrescence divine, son sable est charbon, étouffant, il virevolte dans l'air de la ville, on l'appelle le cyanure des nuits. D'un noir d'encre, sa toge et ses yeux vides comme deux abimes de peine, le croque-mitaine est le prince des rêves brisés.

La ville est encore calme. Dans l'air doux de ce mois de juillet, on pourrait presque percevoir les lentes respirations des enfants endormis, plongés dans des océans de douceur infinie. Là une plaine, là un exploit réalisé, ici une amie retrouvée, ou bien des fleurs ensoleillées. Les songes sont couleur miel, envoûtants, étrangement, un vacillement, trop sucrés ? Et la plaine devient gouffre embrasé, l'acte héroïque est écrasé, l'amie sauvagement poignardée, les songes basculent et les violettes deviennent brunes, putrides, suintant un poison épais.

Le croque-mitaine fait sa route dans les boulevards assoupis.

Il ricane. Certains petits hommes sont plus prompts à la haine, leurs rêves sont si simples à pervertir, c'en est presque désolant pour l'artiste de l'horreur qu'il est. Un maître incontesté qui rêve de défi, d'un cœur tremblant, si pur qu'il en serait aveuglé, débordant de rêves à un tel point que son poison en deviendrait inefficace, il rêve de panique, de ressentir ce désespoir qu'il peut si facilement offrir au premier venu. Pitch est un monstre, il le sait. Il sème le trouble, les peurs irrationnelles, les disputes mortelles, les larmes sont l'offrande qu'on lui fait.

Balayé, ce petit marchand de sable, pitoyable, et son ouvrage si facile à détruire, ses minces filets dorés qui saupoudrent les yeux clos, soufflés par un ouragan de pleurs. Il le revoit, gisant au sol, petit bonhomme, ses yeux perlés de sanglots granuleux et impuissants face aux lianes de haine déployées par Pitch. Il l'a vaincu, après avoir été enfermé, retenu, enchaîné au-delà des nuages, forcé de regarder ce monde où les nuits étaient bien trop douces, bien trop édulcorées de rêveries idylliques.

Aujourd'hui, libre à lui d'offrir ses tourments à la ronde, d'enfoncer ses ongles noirs dans les peaux veloutées et si ce monde ingrat envers lui le laisse maintenant déchaîné, c'est que la souffrance est méritée, que sa colère sacrée inondera les semaines, les mois, les années, et les enfants qui pleurent le soir n'auront pour seul réconfort qu'une courte journée, avant de sombrer à nouveau, d'être engloutis dans une marée délétère, pour jamais.

* * *

_Toujours court, en ce moment j'ai pas trop la foi pour plus, mais j'ai déjà réussi à faire ça. Pas très joyeux, comme prévu. Mais si vous laissez une review, je vous raconterai une blague rigolote dans la réponse et vous serez de nouveau heureux. N'hésitez plus, le carré est là pour vous._


End file.
